Needles, Addictions and Bets
by blessed-with-a-curse
Summary: Harry and Draco are in their sixth year, and Draco's proposed a bet: Harry can't lose his virginity by the end of the year. Determined to prove him wrong, Harry goes after shy Jillian Carter, who eventually catches on to their game and 'plays along...'
1. Prologue

Title: Needles, Addictions and Bets.

Summary:

Takes place in the 6th year of Hogwarts. Now, we all believe that Draco hates Harry. But really, that's not true! He doesn't believe Harry should die a virgin, so he makes a bet with him that he won't be able to shag a girl by the end of the year. Out of anger, Harry takes the bet and his target becomes Jillian Carter, the shy girl in the Gryfindor house. Unknown to both Harry and Draco, Jilly becomes aware of the bet and twists it to her advantage. She plays along for a while, but at what point does her acting become real? HP/OC, DT/KB. References to slash made. Language, violence and sexual content.

Author's note: okay, so I am a little horse crazy. Any reference made about horses, you can just ignore it or email me if you want it explained. Any suggestions will gladly be taken, seeing as this is my first fan fiction. I can't spell for crap so I have my friend beta-ing for me (if that is a real word). I'll post the first few chapters and if I get any interest at all, then I'll keep going. Have an extremely busy schedule between work, horse shows, drama, and my school equestrian team, so I will try to post every two weeks, but I can't promise anything. I guess that's it, so read and tell me what you think!

Characters:

**Jillian Carter**- 16 years old; 6th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Gryfindor house; average student; excels in flying, though only in private; pureblood; muggle lifestyle (mostly); parents own horse farm in Ireland; owns a Selle Français/Irish Sport horse named Witch and oversized German Shepard named Benny; gray eyes; long deep brown hair with natural red-gold highlights; rather shy at school, but very outgoing in the muggle world; athletic build; 5'9".

**Alyssa Donavin-** 16 years old; 6th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Ravenclaw house; exceptionally bright student; fear of heights; pureblood; lives in wizarding community in Ireland; both parents work for Ministry of Magic; outgoing in both school and muggle world; 5'8"; lean build; medium length hair, color constantly changing; deep brown, almost black eyes; very sarcastic and comes off very strong and intimidating.

**Adam Philips**- 17 years old; muggle; forward for Kenderfeild Barons; 6'3"; athletic build; light brown hair; hazel eyes; all around good guy; things tend to go over his head, as far as with the opposite sex; very expressive eyes; almost always is a push over.

**Kendal Carson-** 16 years old, 6th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Huffelpuff house; rather book smart, although not much common sense; short curly blond hair; bright blue eyes; half blood; father works for the Ministry of Magic; mother is a muggle; very friendly and outgoing; loyal; has a secret crush on Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Okay, so I don't own any Harry Potter stuff. Just all of the characters you haven't heard of. Because if I did, the it wouldn't be in the young adults section at the book store for starters.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is my first time writing one of these things. And I'm going back and putting a disclaimer and author's note on all of them because I forgot. (Oh, sue me! (Actually, don't)) So, this is going to most likely start off kinda slow, but I like character development, so deal with it. And yes, this is a HP fan fiction although you can't really tell from the first chapter. So, on with the story!

Grabbing her boots from the closet, she slowly crept past the doorway to the kitchen in which her mother was making breakfast. The smell of French toast, sausage, and eggs nearly made her stop, but her mind was set. She reached the door and had her hand on the knob when her mother's voice broke the silence.

"Jillian Leigh Carter, your room better be clean before you even _think_ about going out to that barn!" she said without looking up from her task.

'If I could just get out the door...'

"Jillian! You better get your rear in here before I have to come and get you!" she called, this time setting down her spatula and walking into the hallway. Vivian Carter was a fairly tall woman standing at 5'9" with deep mahogany hair and milk chocolate eyes that were always filled with warmth.

As of now, those eyes were trained on Jilly's stormy gray ones and were irritated.

"Jilly, the horses can wait. Adam is out there already. Now just feed Benny and wash your hands. Breakfast is ready," she said with a sigh.

"Did I hear someone say breakfast?" came the deep, yet gentle voice of Derian Carter. He walked through the doorway and kissed Jilly's mother good morning. He was a sturdy man at 6'4", with deep red curls and the same stormy eyes that Jilly possessed.

Jilly grudgingly put her boots down and opened the side door at which Benny was whining pathetically. Benny was a massive German Shepard with the almost yellow eyes of a wolf. His whining increased when he saw Jilly.

"Come on Benny. Time to eat." She said, the whining immediately vanishing at the word 'eat'. He pushed past her and hurried into the kitchen, where the enticing smell of sausage was calling.

Jilly closed the door and slowly followed Benny's retreating tail. Making sure her parents weren't looking, Jilly pulled out her wand and levitated Benny's bowl over to her.

Her parents were both magical, but preferred to live a muggle life after Voldemort started his killing spree. They settled down in Ireland with a one-year-old Jillian after they heard Voldemort went after the Potters and their baby. They had been aurors themselves up until then, but feared for their daughter's safety. Now they only used magic when absolutely necessary.

Jilly filled the bowl with dog food and put it down in front of Benny. He looked down at it, up at her, then at her plate with sausage on it.

"Oh no. Not today, Benny. This is my breakfast." She said, moving her plate away from the edge of the table. Benny continued to stare at her. He knew that if he did this long enough, she would give in. Well, it worked. Jilly slipped him a piece of sausage while her parents were deep in conversation about an upcoming hunter show that weekend. When she finished her breakfast, she grabbed her boots and bolted out the door, Benny right on her heels.

Out on the wrap around porch, she stopped long enough to slip her boots on and lace them up. When she jumped off the stairs, she stopped to look at the scene before her. She smiled. Shadow Ridge Farms was 120 acres of pure beauty. Stained wood fences separated the fields into neat rows and the two barns at the end of the long lane were painted white, one with rust colored trim, the other with hunter green. The grass was neatly trimmed and the yard raked and swept.

She walked into the barn with the red trim, called the training barn, and whistled. Horse heads poked out of every stall and a few whickered in greeting. Jilly smiled again. This was what she lived for.

Suddenly, hands were around her waist and pulling her backwards. She screamed, but already knew that it was Adam. Adam was her boyfriend and one of the current stable hands at Shadow Ridge Farms.

"I thought I heard you come in." he whispered in her ear. She turned around in his arms and leaned up to kiss him. Adam Philips was tall for 17, being 6'3" to her 5'9". He had brown hair and hazel eyes that told you exactly what he was thinking. At that moment, he was thinking about something not so PG-rated.

"Adam, not now! I have to ride Witch. Maybe we can go out later tonight. Have you forgotten that my father has put surveillance cameras in here recently?" Jilly said, not giving him any time to argue.

She slipped out from his arms and managed to get about three steps before he had her in his grasp again.

"I have a game tonight, remember? I was hoping you would come out and be my personal cheerleader." He said with puppy dog eyes, very similar to Benny's.

"Ha! You mean groupie." She said teasingly as his face went suddenly red.

Adam opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and shut his mouth again. He kissed her on the forehead and let her go.

"Find me when you're done with Witch, ok?" He said, grabbing a pitchfork and a wheelbarrow.

She smiled back at him and went into the tack room to get her saddle and bridle. As she walked down the aisles, horses would poke their heads out looking for the carrots that they all knew she kept in her back pocket. She gave each one a carrot and a pat on the neck as she slowly made her way to Witch's stall.

Witch was her 3-year-old filly that she had bred and took care of since the day she was born. Only the pearl white sock on her left hind leg marred her coal black coloring. She was an Irish sport horse/Selle Français cross. Her small little head and long, muscled neck met at her deep chest. She had a rather short back and a deep girth. Her muscled hindquarters and long legs completed the 16.3 hand mare. She had gotten the name Witch after her temperament; it had previously been Bella. When she was still a foal, she would race around the fields, chasing both man and beast. She would go after anything and had cost them a few stable hands.

"I've got a treat for you!" Jilly said as she pulled a sugar cube from her coat pocket. Witch daintily picked it up and then swallowed it whole. She looked at Jilly as if expecting more. Jilly laughed and gave her a pat on her silky neck. Benny slid into the stall to sniff in greeting to the large horse. Witch swung her head around and gave him a playful nip on the back. He gave a yelp of surprise and dashed out of the stall. After a moment, he slowly poked his head out from behind Jilly's legs. While all this was happening, Jilly had gotten her grooming bag and splint boots. After a quick groom, Witch looked dazzling. Jilly put her tack and blue splint boots on to finish the job.

She led Witch out of her stall and into one of the large outdoor rings. She put her helmet on and swung her leg over Witch's back. It felt so good to be out here. Things always seemed right when you're on a horse. After warming up in the ring, Jilly steered Witch out and into a large field behind a long row of trees. This was where she and her friends would race their horses when no one was looking. It was about a mile stretch of clear grass, with not a hole in sight.

Looking around to make sure her parents weren't peaking out of any windows, she let Witch have her head. Witch launched herself forward and spread her long neck out over the ground. This is what they lived for. This was the feeling of complete and utter joy. The wind threw both mane and hair back behind the two, as they left the material world behind them. They were flying. They were on top of the world and no one could bring them down. Everything vanished from their minds except for here and now. They were alone together in a place that was of their own creation. That was until a massive blue roan gelding started to run beside them. He was rider-less and had no tack on, save for a leather halter. Jilly pulled Witch up short, not that she needed any encouragement.

The roan slowed to a canter and circled back to look at them. Ever so slowly, Jilly got down from Witch and dropped her reins. Witch stayed where she was, still in shock that her privacy was intruded upon. Jilly walked forward three steps, then held out her hand for the horse to sniff. The roan just walked right up to her and rubbed his head against her, throwing her off balance.

"What's your name boy?" she asked the horse, stroking his velvety nose. There was no nameplate on the halter, so she decided he either got loose, or some one was tired of him and let him go on the foggy meadows of Ireland. They had wild bands of horses that roamed the bogs further south and his owner probably thought he would join them.

"Well, I'm not going to leave you here, but I don't have anything to lead you by." Jilly said, mostly to herself. She walked back to Witch, who was now starting to go from dazed to pissed off. The roan followed her, but stayed out of range of Witch's teeth. Jilly stopped and thought for a moment. She got on Witch and walked a few steps. Yet again, the roan followed. She went a few more; still the roan was right behind her. They went the whole way back to the barn like this, Jilly stopping every twenty feet or so to make sure the gelding followed.

When they had gotten around to the front of the training barn, Derian came out of the tack room and looked at the new addition to the group quizzically. Jilly dismounted and grabbed the horse's halter, walking over to her father.

"What in god's name have you got here?" he asked her taking hold of the halter himself.

"He came up to Witch and I when were out in the back field. And then he followed us back. There's no nameplate on the halter, so I think someone let him loose." She said quickly, hoping to ask her father if they could keep him.

Just then, Adam came around the corner with a wheelbarrow in hand. When he got a look at the horse he dropped the wheelbarrow and said quietly, "Jack?"

The gelding jerked his head around and neighed loudly. He trotted over to Adam and pushed his head into Adam's chest. Adam wrapped his arms around the horse's neck, burying his head into the long black mane.

Derian cleared his throat. "Do you know whom this horse belongs to, Adam?" he asked, walking over to the pair.

"If this is the horse I think it is, then yes. But that would mean someone else bought him. The owner lives over in the U.S."

"Well, we will have to wait until tomorrow to do anything. It's late already. Don't you have a football game to win for us?" Derian asked with a smile.

"Yes, sir! I'll put him in the stall across from Witch." Adam said beaming. He was always trying to earn Derian's approval.

He let go of the roan's halter and started walking. Jilly was about to call out to him about the horse, but the roan tossed his head over Adam's shoulder and followed behind him. Jilly smiled and followed with a fuming Witch. Apparently she was still sore about their playtime being cut short. Jilly lead her into the stall and removed her tack. Adam came into the stall and silently started to help her groom.

"So... whose horse is that?" Jilly said after a moment.

"Oh, well, I don't even know if Jack's hers anymore. He was my girlfriend's over in the States. I learned to ride on him. Not well, mind you, but I did learn." He said jokingly.

"His name is Jack then?" Jilly asked, trying to get off of the subject of his previous girlfriend.

"Black Jack, but I've always called him Jack."

By then, they were done with Witch and left her to herself to glare across the hall at Jack.

"Well, I've got to go get ready for the game. See you there tonight?" Adam said kissing the back of Jilly's hand.

"Yeah. I'll try to get there a little early so I can wish you good luck." Jilly said with a wink.

"I hope that 'good luck' is what it used to mean, 'big-hug-and-kiss-on-the-cheek'." Derian said as he walked by the couple. Jilly blushed and Adam ducked his head.

"He hates me. It's true. We will never get his blessing when you tell him you're pregnant." Adam said solemnly.

"Adam!" Jilly said smacking his arm, "besides, he doesn't hate you. He's just a little over protective. I _am_ his only child."

"And what a fine only child you are!"

"Well, I need to get cleaned up. I'll see you later." Jilly said giving Adam a kiss.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, so I don't own any Harry Potter stuff, yada, yada yada.

**Author's Note: **Yay! We get to meet Dean in this one! And for those of you who may get confused, British football is American soccer. I'm American, but am trying to keep this as real as possible. Minus the whole magic thing and all. : P So, on with the story!

The stadium was packed to the max. Cougar fans on one side, Baron fans on the other. Jilly wandered down to the Kenderfeild Barons locker rooms to 'wish Adam good luck'.

"Adam!!" Jilly called into the doorway.

"Hey Adam! Your girlfriend's here!" Barry Richmond called over his shoulder as he walked through the door. "Hey Jilly, how's the farm?"

"It's good. We're having a show there this weekend. Your sister is showing, right?" Jilly asked politely. Barry and her went out for a time, but he was a little too clingy so it didn't work out.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you there then. Well, duty calls!" he said as he jogged out onto the field.

Jilly turned around to wait for Adam and ran straight into a wall. Or at least that's what Adam's chest felt like. Football conditioning was doing him good. She stumbled back and Adam's arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling.

"My knight in shining armor!" Jilly laughed. He lifted her upright and she threw her arms around his neck and jumped on him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he staggered backwards into the wall. Since his arms were occupied by Jilly, his head slammed into the cement.

"Oh!! Adam are you alright?!"

"I will be if you kiss me to make me feel better." He said with puppy dog eyes. Jilly laughed and complied.

They stood there for several minutes locked together at the lips until Adam's coach came looking for him. They separated instantly.

"Philips, on the field now!" Coach McDavis barked.

"Yes coach! Be right there!" he said, picking up his shin guards that some how ended up on the floor five feet away from him.

"Good luck. I'll be waiting for you after the game." Jilly whispered into his ear as she gave him one final kiss.

"It's a date." He said as he jogged out onto the felid after his coach.

Jilly wandered out onto the Kenderfeild Barons side of the field and onto the bleachers. She sat down near the front next to a girl about 16, Jilly's age. She had short curly blond hair, blue eyes, and a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Kendal Carson." The girl, Kendal, said holding out her hand. Jilly shook it.

"Jillian Carter. But just call me Jilly. Not to be rude or anything, but are you new here? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah. I just moved here. My dad transferred from London and brought the family." Kendal said cheerily.

"So is this the first football game you've been to?" Jilly asked trying to make conversation.

"No. My boyfriend was the goalie on the team in London. That pretty much committed me to every game."

"I know what you mean. My boyfriend plays forward." Jilly said, looking out to the field. They were in the middle of a play and the Cougars had the ball.

"Number 15? He's playing a good game. So how did you end up with a jock? No offence, but you don't seem like the cheerleader type."

"Haha! I'm not. It's kind of a long story." Jilly said with another laugh.

"Well, it looks like this game will go into overtime, so we have at least another half hour or so left. What else have we to do?" Kendal pointed out.

"True. Okay, well, it depends on who you ask. If you ask Adam, then his version goes something like this. When he was 15 his horrid parents sent him over from America to some friends of theirs to 'straighten him out'. His parents' friends were worse than his parents and told him that if he didn't get a job then he would find himself out on the streets. He got a job at my family's horse farm working as a stable hand and that is where he saw me for the first time. He fell head over heels for me and made it his mission to do the same for me. When the summer ended he absolutely refused to go back to America. He said he would die of heartbreak if he had to leave me. So his parents let him finish his schooling here. He swept me off my feet, I will give him that. He did about everything possible to get my attention, while my father did everything to discourage it. That was a great summer." Jilly finished, smiling at the long ago memory.

"Well, if that was his version, then I bet yours will be a bit better." Kendal said.

"I think he exaggerates a bit about the whole job thing and falling in love with me at first sight. But the rest of it mostly accurate." Jilly said after a moment.

"Even the heartbreak part?" Kendal asked skeptically.

"With Adam, I wouldn't doubt it." Jilly laughed.

The girls laughed for a moment, then Kendal looked toward the scoreboard. The Barons were up 3 at the end of the first half. Adam ran by and blew Jilly a kiss. She laughed and waved back.

"Jilly-bean where in god's name have you been? I've looked everywhere for you! Oh! Hi, I'm Alyssa Donavin." A girl said, sitting down beside Jilly. She had fire engine red hair and deep, almost black eyes. She held out her hand to Kendal and she shook it. The halftime show started out onto the field and Jilly turned to her friends.

"I have to go down to the field for a second. I'll be right back. And Alyssa, be nice!" Jilly said, giving her a look.

"I'm always nice!" she said with mock anger. Jilly raised her eyebrows.

"That one time with Dean doesn't count! Neither does that time with Adam, Barry and Max!" There was a slight pause where Jilly just stared at her without blinking. "Okay, fine! I'll be nice!" Alyssa pouted.

Jilly laughed and walked down onto the field. When her feet hit the turf, she ran and jumped on Adam's back as he was getting a drink of water.

"Jeeze, woman! At least give me a warning when you're going to tackle me!" he said, wiping water off his face.

"But that would take all the fun out of it!" Jilly said. She kissed him on the cheek and slid down from his back. He turned around and took her up in his arms to kiss her.

"Dean said that he expects you to come over to help Caro braid Mista because he refuses to do it again." He said when they broke apart.

Dean Thomas was friend of hers from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was also the mascot for the Barons before term started up. He said he did it for the extra cash he picked up, but everyone knew he loved all of the attention.

"Again? Why doesn't he just accept that his sister will always find a way to blackmail him into doing it?" Jilly sighed. "Well, I guess I will have two horses to do then. Great."

The halftime show was starting to wind down, so Jilly took her leave and returned to her friends on the bleachers. Alyssa was talking avidly with Kendal who looked completely captivated. Good. At least they were getting along. The rest of the game passed relatively quickly, and as Kendal predicted, they went into overtime. The final score ended up being 21-22 with Adam kicking the ball to Barry from midfield and Barry head butting it into the goal.

Kenderfeild High students rushed out of the bleachers and on to the field to congratulate the team for yet another win. Jilly headed toward the locker rooms to wait for Adam. After about 15 minutes she began to wonder what was taking him so long and went out onto the field to see what was holding him up.

What she saw made her stop in her tracks. There was a girl of about 19 standing there with her arm around Adam's waist and she was talking to a guy of probably 20. She had brown eyes and blond hair with a body that would make anyone take a second look at her. Jilly calmly walked up to the trio and sneezed to make her presence known.

"Jilly! This is my friend Jenny from the States. She's Jack's owner. Apparently he let himself out of his stall and wandered around town till he got to Shadow Ridge." Adam said with a huge grin on his face. He must have been really happy to see this Jenny character. Well, Jilly wasn't She smiled a fake smile and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Jilly Carter. Nice to meet you." She then turned her attentions to Adam. "Sorry, but I've got to head back to the farm and feed up before the horses decide they want to do some remodeling of the barns. I'll see you later tonight?" she asked innocently. She was trying to get the point across to Jenny that Adam was off limits. Jenny apparently had something else in mind.

"Adam, I thought you said you would come and crash at my place tonight." Jenny said, turning to him and pouting slightly.

"I... I..." he stuttered.

"Well, I've got to get going. I'll see you at work tomorrow then. Bye." Jilly said, then turned on her heel and walked away. As she suspected Adam ran after her.

"Jilly, wait. Are you mad at me?" he asked worriedly.

"Now why would you think something like that?" Jilly said sarcastically.

"Would you be too totally ticked off if I went with Jen tonight?"

"You're a big boy, Adam. You can make your own decisions. You don't need my permission."

"I take that as a yes, then." He sighed and ran his hand through his damp hair. "I'll be back a little later tonight. I'm going to go out with Jenny and Chris for a bit to catch up on things. Wait up for me?" he said, pulling the puppy dog face yet again. God, he was so cute when he did that!

"I guess." Jilly said with a small smile. Adam grinned like an idiot and pulled her into a long kiss. When they separated, he was still grinning.

"Thank you!" he said and jogged back to Jenny and Chris.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Okay, yeah, so I don't own any Harry Potter stuff, but I don't think there is any mentioned in this chapter . . . okay I lied. Hogwarts is mentioned.

**Author's Note: **Okay, heads up! The reason this is rated M is because there will be several lemon scenes (sex scenes people!) and reference to said lemon scenes, along with profanities, violence and adult themes, but that's not the good stuff. **Lemon scene ahead.** As in the story starts with one. And hi ho, hi ho, it's off to read we go. . .

Adam got back to the farm around 11: 30 that night. Jilly was waiting for him in his apartment over the training barn. The key turned in the lock and the door swung open. In walked a sweat covered Adam with football gear in tow. He looked over to the couch in surprise. He didn't expect Jilly in his apartment this late at night. She had only been up there on a few occasions, and those all ended up with at least several articles of clothing missing from its original owner until morning. Well, so much for her being mad at him.

"Hey, I'll be right out. I need to take a quick shower." He said, dropping his gear and walking towards a door across the room.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said with a smile.

Adam walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Steam started creeping over the top of the glass door. He got out of his clothes and stepped into the downpour. Heat washed over his aching muscles, relaxing him. A door closed and Adam thought that Jilly left to go back to her house. She probably got tired of waiting for him.

Hands suddenly climbed up his back to his shoulders. He quickly turned around and found Jilly standing there naked in the shower with him. Well, this was unexpected.

"Jilly-" Adam started.

"Shh..." she said, putting a finger on his lips. She reached up and kissed him slowly.

He wrapped his arms around her lithe figure and pulled her close. The feel of her skin on his own made his blood rise. She slid her tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth automatically. She tasted so good. She was intoxicating. No one had ever made him feel like this. It drove him crazy. He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. His back hit the glass door. There was _not _enough room in here.

Jilly broke the kiss and leaned back a bit. He started to kiss her neck in all the right places. A moan escaped her lips. He knew her too well. He slid one of his hands down her back to rest right above the small tattoo she had at the base of her back. It was a little black crescent moon with a blue star in the middle of it. She had gotten it the summer he had met her to match one of his own. He slid a little lower in between her legs and started to rub his hand back and forth across her tender spot. Jilly gasped in surprise. She caught his mouth with her own and renewed their game of tonsil tennis with a new vigor. She moaned into his lips with pleasure as her hands tangled into his hair.

Jilly threw her weight forward suddenly and Adam had to stop his ministrations to balance himself and keep her from falling. Jilly unwound herself from him and started to leave a trail of kisses on his chest, heading lower and lower.

"Jilly, what-" Adam started, only to be cut off yet again.

"Let me have my fun." She said, her gray eyes sparkling with delight.

The kisses steadily got lower and lower until she was at his navel. She slid her tongue in a slow circle around it, causing a tingling sensation to go through his body. Her hands had found themselves wrapped around his thighs and she presently ran her nails lightly along the inside of them. Adam gasped this time and grabbed her shoulders. Jilly then started to place kisses where the top of his boxers would have been, had he had them on. He started to get hard and Jilly giggled. She was playing him and he knew it. This was the kinkiest he had ever seen her and he liked it. The kisses started to climb back up and her hands followed.

Adam lifted her up again and braced her against the corner of the shower, water still pouring over them. She locked her knees against his hips and wove her hands around his neck and into his hair.

"Ready?" Adam asked.

"Do I need to answer that?"

Adam thrust into her and Jilly slid up the wall. A small scream came out of her and Adam smiled. He rocked his hips back and forth, slowly at first then gaining momentum. Jilly pressed her forehead against his and bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming again. She only hoped her parents hadn't heard her the first time. This would be an awkward situation to explain. Her back was being rubbed raw from the tiles of the shower and Adam was going so fast she was surprised that he was still standing. This was becoming unbearable and she was reaching the edge. It felt like Adam wasn't too far behind her either. She pressed her lips to his and moaned until her throat hurt. She felt herself go over the edge and Adam release inside of her at the same time. She slumped against him, exhausted. The water was starting to turn cold and chilled them after their heated encounter. Jilly slid down from Adam and leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and turned off the water. They stood there for a few minutes in each other's arms. Finally, Adam opened the door and grabbed some fluffy towels and his bath robe. He gave the robe to Jilly and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stepped out and Jilly followed him into his bedroom. She sat down on his soft bed and looked up at him with a smile.

"Well that was a new one." Adam said, also smiling.

"That it was. Want to try it the old fashioned way on a bed?" she asked innocently.

"Again? I'm not as young as I used to be Jilly." He said jokingly

"Come on, old man. It's good exercise." She said with a grin.

Adam sat down beside her and drew her into a hug. She slid onto his lap and wrapped her legs around his bare middle. A sense of déja vu washed over them and they began to laugh. They fell onto their sides, still in each other's arms. Slowly, they both slid into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Adam opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock. 6:30, he had another half hour before the horses would start kicking their stalls in protest of their late meal. He looked over to his side and there lay Jilly, curled up next to him, red-gold highlights in her mass of brown hair catching the sunlight, with a smile on her lips. Last nights events came flooding back to him in a rush. His face drained of color and he turned and shook Jilly awake.

"Jilly! Wake up! Jilly!"

"What? Its too early- oh shit. What time is it?!" she bolted upright.

"It's only 6:30. Last night... Jilly, I didn't use a condom!" Adam was freaking out. Jilly was up and pulling her clothes on.

"What? Oh! Just forget it."

"Forget it?! Jilly, if I got you pregnant I am total screwed!" he practically screamed. Jilly stopped and looked at him.

"So it would be a bad thing if I had your child?" Jilly said softly.

"No! That's not what I meant! Your father, school, our futures!" he got up and walked over to her. She turned away from him and finished putting on her clothing from the night before. "Honey, it would be great if we had kids, just not right now. Besides, I would rather have your father thinking it happened on the honeymoon than over the barn." He said softly. Jilly gave a small smile and turned around.

"You always find a way to get out of that hole you dig yourself into."

"I try. But seriously. What are we going to do?"

"We don't have to worry about anything like that happening. When I started Hogwarts, my mother made me drink this awful concoction she brewed up. It was a sort of birth control, only I had to take it only once and it works until the day I get out of school. It was her way of keeping an eye on me. I don't think she ever told my dad though." Jilly said as an after thought.

"So this entire time..." he trailed off.

"Yup. No need." She said with a smile.

Adam's alarm clock blared from across the room. Less than 10 seconds later, the horses started kicking in their stalls.

"Duty calls!" Adam said with a sigh.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own any Harry Potter stuff, and the world keeps on turning. . .

**Author's Note:** Okay, so my spelling kinda sucks and I think I made up a couple words in this one (i.e. confusedly. Spell check likes it though). And as for the conversation between Jilly and Alyssa, this is roughly how two sixteen year olds talk to each other. Seriously. I've had some people tell me that it sounds like a stupid and childish way for two teenagers to talk to each other, but **I am sixteen**. I have had conversations quite similar to this with my friends. We don't get all deep and emotional like people seem to think we do. So, I'm done with my rant now. Go read and tell me if you think its childish.

Later that night, Jilly called Alyssa from the privacy of her room. What she had done last night was eating her up and she needed to tell someone. And who better than her best friend?

"Lyss? I did a bad. I did a big bad." Jilly said when her friend picked up.

"Please tell me you didn't give Mrs. O'Doherty's cat four heads again. I hate her too, but I think she's starting to suspect that we really _are_ witches."

"You really think so? Wait. Off topic. I meant I did a bad with Adam." Jilly said, holding her breath for her friend's response.

"I thought we had this conversation, like, last year." Alyssa said confusedly.

"No! Not that! Well, yes that. But not in that sense. Well, kind of, but not really. Let me just tell you what happened."

"Jilly, love you sweetie, don't want to get into your and Adam's sex details." Alyssa commented quickly.

"You perv. I wasn't planning on giving details; though god knows _you_ haven't had any action in months. Anyways, it wasn't doing it that was bad, it was why I did it."

"Okay. Care to exaggerate?"

"I was pissed off at him for ditching me last night to hang out with his ex."

"So you decide to screw him senseless?" Alyssa asked.

"I wouldn't call it _senseless_ per say. And how would you know if it were senseless or not?"

"Honey, I saw him at the market today and he had the look of a man in heaven. Sex heaven." Alyssa was blunt sometimes. Too blunt.

"Well, whether senseless or not, I seduced him to try and keep him away from Jenny. Jenny being the ex."

"Ooooh. Someone's jealous." Alyssa teased.

"Yeah, I guess I am. And I hate it. The way he looked at her last night at the game though! And she was all over him! I can't stand her. I mean, I have nothing compared to her. I'm younger, not as good looking, a witch, and she rides too! I feel so pathetic." Jilly said in self-pity.

"Did you ask him why he broke up with her in the first place?" Alyssa asked.

" . . . No. I kinda just thought it was because he moved over here and didn't want a long distance relationship."

"What do you guys have when term starts every year?" Alyssa asked slowly.

"A long distance relationship. Okay, shut up. So I'll ask him. Eventually. But still, what I did was wrong. Do I tell him?"

"Hell no! Jilly, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Let him think he was just too tempting last night. The ego boost will do him good. So . . . How exactly did you seduce him last night?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"I snuck up on him in the shower." Jilly grinned, remembering the look on his face when he realized she was in the shower with him.

"Jilly! You naughty, naughty girl! Isn't it a little cramped in there to be doing that kind of thing?"

"You can say that again!" Jilly laughed.

The rest of the week flew by and the night before the horse show was there before you could blink an eye. This was always the biggest show in the area, mostly because it was an A-show, but also because even in the roughest circumstances things went smoothly. Grooms were in the barn braiding horses and cleaning tack. There was yelling coming from the stall across from Witch, but no one paid any attention. This had been going on for the past hour and a half.

"Mista if you don't stand still for 30 seconds I will make a throw rug out of you!" screamed a 16-year-old boy, covered in brown yarn and sweat. A smug looking chestnut pony with a large white blaze stood in the opposite corner of the stall munching hay.

"Dean, if you keep yelling at him, he's going to keep moving." Came the matter-of-fact voice of his younger sister Caro. Caro Thomas was a ten-year-old girl with long black hair and the same deep brown eyes and skin as her brother. She walked up the hall with a giggling Jilly next to her.

"Carter don't even start with me. This- this- _thing_ has me at the end of my rope, so don't tug at it." He said irritably. Jilly just laughed harder. The two girls walked into the stall and Mista walked over to them and stood quietly.

"You're a good boy Mista, don't listen to him. He just can't stand it that another male can be more desirable than him." Jilly said in a baby voice.

"Hey! Just because you can't get any doesn't mean you have to hate the people that can." Dean retaliated.

"Who says she's not getting any?" said Adam from the door.

"Does anyone other than me realize that there is a 10-year-old in here?" Jilly said, glancing at Caro.

"Oh, nothing I haven't read in Dean's journal already. Who's Katie Bell?" she asked without looking up from braiding a now sleeping Mista.

"You keep a journal?!" Adam said incredulously.

"You like Katie Bell?!" Jilly asked at the same time.

"Caroline!!" Dean said in dismay.

"What?" both girl and pony looked completely innocent. Looks can be deceiving.

"I can't believe you read my journal!" Dean screamed.

"I can't believe you own one!" Adam laughed.

"Enough! All of you! I'm sick of hearing people screaming!" Derian roared coming up to the stall door.

"Sorry dad. We just found out that Dean here likes Katie Bell." Jilly said with a grin.

"Really? Nice people, the Bells. You kids just keep it clean. No funny business." He said with a stern face to Dean.

"Y-yes sir." Dean replied nervously. Derian walked away, leaving a wake of silence behind him.

"If only he knew." Said Caro with a giggle.

"Yeah, no kidding. Hey, what do mean by that? Dean what have you been teaching her?" Jilly accused.

"Nothing! She just picks it up, I swear!"

"Right. And Witch knows how to tap dance."

Suddenly, there was banging coming from down the hall. All three teenagers poked their heads out of the stall door. Witch was kicking the stall door in tune to the song that was on the radio. Dean turned his head towards Jilly.

"As you were saying?"

"Shut up." Jilly snapped, glaring at her horse. The song ended and Witch swung her head to look at her owner. The expression on her face seemed to say 'what?'

"Done!" came a voice from behind them. Caro stood next to a perfectly braided Mista.

"That's it. No more. I officially quit as your personal braider. Why do you make me do it if you can in half the time and twice as good?" Dean ranted. Caro thought for a moment.

"It's funny to see you all mad and I know Mista doesn't like you so he's really bad for you. It's just really funny." She finally stated with a smile.

Dean took a deep breath and turned to Jilly. "Be grateful you are an only child." He said, and then walked away, grabbing Caro as he went.

"Bye Jilly! See you tomorrow!" Caro yelled back as her brother dragged her out of the barn.

"Well, I guess we should call it a night." Jilly said after she finished her own braiding. Adam slung his arm over Witch's back and threw a brush into Jilly's grooming bag. He was staring at Jilly with a gleam in his eyes that she knew only to well.

"I can't stay all night." She warned him. The gleam didn't falter at all. She sighed and walked slowly away to the tack room, grooming bag in hand. Adam closed the stall door and hurriedly ran into the tack room after her.

"Jilly?" he called, looking around the large room. He was tackled from behind, strong legs wrapping around his middle. He braced his hands on a table to keep from falling and Jilly started to kiss his neck, giggling softly.

"I thought we had this conversation before." Adam said, sliding her to the front of him.

"Which one?" Jilly asked between kisses.

"The one about- oh god, Jilly. Wait till we get upstairs. The one about not sneaking up on me from behind." He groaned as Jilly's hand slid under his shirt to his belt buckle.

"Why wait? No one else is here."

"Yeah, just your parents." He said dryly.

"They know we're going out Adam."

"Yeah, but how do you think your dad would handle the fact that I deflowered his little girl? On his own property, no less!" Adam was getting a bit worked up now. Jilly was fed up with him and unwound her legs from his middle.

"Fine. Forget anything happened. I'll see you tomorrow." And she walked out without another word.

Adam let out a frustrated sigh. He had no idea what was going on with her lately. One minute she was horny as hell, the next it was like they weren't even going out. Worse because back then she would at least encourage him a bit. He was lost and didn't know who to ask for help. Then the light bulb went on. Jenny. She was a girl. She would _have_ to know what was going on. Oh, the benefits of having a girl that was just your friend. He grabbed his jacket and car keys from upstairs and headed to Jenny's apartment.

Adam knocked on Jenny's door tentatively. He hadn't realized it was eleven o' clock at night already. The door opened and a sleepy Jenny wearing only a bathrobe poked her head outside.

"Who the hell- Adam! What are you doing here?" she asked, suddenly wide-awake.

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" he asked, hopping around to keep warm.

"Yeah, sure!" she moved aside to let him in. As he brushed past her, she caught a whiff of Fare Follie, Jilly's perfume. Well, this would be an interesting talk indeed.

"So, Adam, what did you want to talk about?" Jenny asked, sliding practically on top of him on the couch.

"Uh . . . well, I need your advise." He said, momentarily distracted by Jenny.

"On what?" she said, running her fingers up and down his arm.

"Jen, stop. I-I didn't come here to mess around. I was gonna ask you about Jilly."

"Oh." Her voice was flat and her fingers stopped their traveling.

"Yeah. She's been really hot and cold with me lately and I have no idea why." He said, slowly inching away from her.

"Is she pregnant?" Jenny asked bluntly. She knew how much Adam hated to be tied down to someone. He got a little claustrophobic after a while.

"No, I'm sure of that." He said without having to think about it.

"Have you guys even had sex?" she asked him.

"Yeah. So?" he asked more than a little confused.

"Had the thought crossed your mind that she might be _lying _about not being pregnant?" she asked him slowly. Sometimes he could only see the good in people.

He stopped and thought for a moment. "Nope, she's not pregnant." He said confidently.

Jenny had to stop and think for a moment. He must really like this Jilly. She personally couldn't see what was so enthralling about the girl. Well, she was determined to rattle his confidence in his precious girlfriend. No one took from Jenny Brookes and didn't regret it. Then she had an idea.

"Well, maybe she's seeing someone else on the side. No, no. She wouldn't do something like that!" Jenny said to herself out loud.

Adam's face went dead still. His normally soft eyes looked like steel. Jenny smiled. No one "borrowed" from Adam Philips and didn't regret it. Just like always.

"I think I better go. I need to be up early tomorrow for the show." He said as he got up slowly. He would be watching Jilly like a hawk. And if that didn't piss her off, any guy that she happened to talk to would be getting the third degree from Adam tomorrow and every day until she went back to school.

"Oh! You work at Shadow Ridge? I'm going to show there tomorrow on Jack!" Jenny said with mock surprise.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I guess so!" she said and leaned in to give him a kiss. He turned his head at the last second and she kissed his cheek. Well, it was a start, if nothing else.


End file.
